Teddy Bear
by joshiZcheri
Summary: Basically the same theme as my other version but this one is not one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids
1. Chapter 1

_"This is dedicated to the people who wanted to continue the story Teddy Bears"_

**Z:** Special thanks to Miri-chan, IceCreamOtaku or IceCreamOtaku98 , SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews, domo-chi and pinkrose311. We appreciate your reviews in the first story. *smiles*

Cheri: *whispers* You actually made Z smile.

Z: What are you whispering about?

**Cheri:**Nothing! Now to the readers, We actually helped in forcing O-sama to finish this. So to whoever reads this, please enjoy!

**Discalimer:** The author doesn't own Vocaloids. If this author did, she'll make an anime or manga about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I only wished for him to say those three words.  
>We've been in a relationship for straight three years.<br>Why would he not say it!  
>All he ever did was give me some teddy bears!<br>Different sizes  
>Different colors<br>Different forms  
>Different brands<p>

It seems that all kinds of teddy bears in the world is in my room and it is so freakishly annoying!  
>I'm eighteen for Christ's sake!<br>He still gives me those teddy bears that my room isn't enough to hold them.  
>Heck! I could even make a museum of teddy bears!<p>

Before I forget, my name is Kagamine RIn.  
>I have shoulder-length golden hair and wide skyblue eyes.<p>

You might be wondering who in the world I'm talking about.  
>Who I'm referring, you wonder?<br>Obviously my boyfriend, Kagamine Len.

Let me get this straight, okay?

1. We are not related (even if we have the same surnames)  
>2. We are not twins just because we look like each other! I absolutely hate comments like that.<br>3. If you are a girl... if you ever try to make a move on my one and only precious Len. I'll make sure that you'll regret being born!  
>4. Even if I hate his guts for not telling his feelings to me personally or through text or through an e-mail, I DON'T HATE HIM! I REALLY LOVE HIM!<p>

**Now back to the real world...**

It was raining heavily outside. I sighed and toyed with my cellphone. I suddenly ringed.  
>"Hello" I answered monotonously thinking that it would be Miku or Neru who would call.<br>I was so wrong.  
>The voice who answered made my heart stop a beat.<br>_"Hell Rin~ Can you come in the usual place? I have something to give to you."_  
>Ah~ the voice of my Len.<br>"Sure, make sure it's important ne?" I said seriously, I hate to admit it but I can be quite a tsundere.  
><em>"Yup~ See you soon Rin!" <em>His voice was full of excitement, that despite myself, I feel excited too.

I left the house carrying my favorite orange colored umbrella. I also spent my time beautifying myself for him. Got a problem with that?  
>As I could see the park, I could see him with his messy blond hair tied in that ponytail. His warm blue eyes were sparkling and he flashed his charming smile.<br>"Rin!" He waved, he looked so hot wet. I was surprised that he wasn't even carrying an umbrella and he was waiting for me for few minutes... and probably an hour!  
>"You idiot!" I went near so he can share umbrella with me. Why do he have to be this tall!<br>"Why the hell did you wait in this cold rain!" I scolded him.  
>He just smiled "I'm waiting for the girl I love" He handed me another teddy bear. I was the most beautiful among all he gave to me. There was even a container<br>But... I am sick of it. After I received it, I throw it away.  
>"Rin?" He looked taken aback and he started to go to that toy I just threw.<br>Was it really more important than me?  
>Then a thought run through me.<br>Wasn't the direction in which I threw that teddy bear near a road.  
>I turned to see Len...<br>My Len was hit by a car.  
>"LEN!" I ran to him and I saw the driver, a man helping Len.<br>"Miss, you better go home. I'll bring your twin to the hospital"  
>He carried Len and drove the car as fast as he could.<br>I couldn't bear the shock of Len getting into an accident.  
>I couldn't even remember to correct the man who called me Len's twin.<p>

I walked to the direction of my house... like a zombie.  
>I left my umbrella in the park.<br>As soon as I arrive in my room.  
>I saw those cursed toys. They were the reason why I'm angry at Len.<br>I hate those.  
>I got one and started to throw them towards the walls, the floor and in every direction.<br>Suddenly from these teddy bears, Len's voice came out.  
>My Len's voice saying the words I always wished for him to say.<br>_"I love you"_  
><em>"Rin, I love you"<em>  
><em>"Rinny~ always remember that I'm here for you"<em>

I cried. I couldn't take it! I ran towards the park and saw that teddy bear he gave to me recently.  
>I trembled. I was scared.<br>I opened the container and saw a ring.  
>I was out of breath and I must really look terrible with the rain and my tears.<br>My eyes were red from crying.  
>I squeezed the teddy bear<br>the cursed little teddy bear-  
>no...the cute precious teddy bear my beloved Len gave to me.<br>After I gave it a squeeze  
>I could hear Len's voice<br>_"Rin, it's been us for years. I really do love you so I'm asking you to marry me" _

So that's why he looked excited.  
>He was going to propose to me<br>I'm sorry Len  
>I have misunderstood everything.<br>Please forgive me  
>Please don't hate me<br>Please love me  
>Please live...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Len:<strong> It's a good thing you decided not to leave this story a cliffhanger

**Rin:** Your first story was. It was so annoying!

_"You should just be happy that I continued it. Don't worry, Len. You won't die..._

_ probably."_

**Len:** That is not so reassuring.

**Rin:** ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

Ah~ I really made Rin angry. So she didn't realize what those bears are for. I should have listened to my sister Lenka. She said I should say to Rin personally how I feel for her. However, I wanted Rin to know I made extra effort.

Well, not that I mind. I still love her.

Her golden hair

Her azure blue eyes

Her melodious voice

Even how she slaps me or threatens me with her yellow road roller

I simply enjoy loving everything in her.

Everything was a blur for quite sometime. I could hear voices but somehow I couldn't understand what in the world were they saying. Were they even speaking English or am I being abducted by aliens from another galaxy?

Sorry for the bad humor, got to think positive after all.

I've been hit by a car!

But… I honestly don't remember much.

The driver brought me to the hospital. For some reason or another, that driver was familiar to me… or I guess it was his voice. He sounds just like our teacher, Kaito-sensei.

My brain's probably not working properly after all. I hit my head pretty hard. Now everything was black.

Am I still alive?

My body feels heavy.

I want to see Rin… badly.

I want to live for her.

Rin

Rinny

My Rinny Rin…

I will live for you.

So... wait for me

* * *

><p><strong>Len:<strong> Why is it short?

**Rin:** Mine was longer.

**Cheri:** Probably you died, Len *smiles*

**Len:** I thought it's not tragedy!

**Z:** Maybe you slept or lose conciousness or the doctors injected you with anesthesia.

**Cheri:** Or maybe O-sama was just too tired to make this chapter long

**Z:** Well whatever the reasons, you can't think clearly Len. May I remind you that you got hit by a car.

**Len & Rin**: That's mean!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheri:** Well,we decided to put Lenka here.

**Z:** Because Len mentioned her as his sister.

**Lenka, Rin & Len:** That's random.

**Cheri:** Whatever~ let's start!

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka's POV <strong>

I was talking to the doctor, honestly, I wasn't really listening much. The only words that caught my attention were: "Your brother is safe."

I sighed deeply. I thanked the doctor and went inside the room. I saw my brother "sleeping" peacefully. And with that, I felt at ease. My brother can be really stupid despite him being naturally smart. When it comes to emotions and love, I'll say he won't get the passing grade. Our family, the Kagamine is one of the richest families in our place. Being rich and popular doesn't mean that we're happy. Our family held us at high expectations, most especially for my elder brother, Len.

Most of the times, our parents decide the path we are going to walk through. This includes arranged marriage.

On a different note: Seriously, can't people see me as Len's younger sister and not his twin! When Rin-san, Len-onii-san and I are together, people mistook us as triplets! Do I look that old? I'm sixteen! Or is it that Len-onii-san and Rin-san look younger than they seem? Most likely

Speaking of Rin-san, I can't blame her for what happened to onii-san. Still, her fault was being dumb. She should also know how "playful" onii-san can be. She should squeeze-er hug those teddy bears.

A stupid boyfriend and a dumb girlfriend, seriously, is this a match made in heaven? This is so funny that my head aches!

I sighed again. Rin plus Len equals headaches for me. I better solve this problem. I got my cell phone and quickly dialed Rin-san's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I don't know how long I've been staring. The truth is I didn't care. Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. Was it ringing a while ago? I wasn't sure. I don't have the energy to answer much less move from my position, but for some reason or another, I picked up anyway.

To my surprise, it was Lenka calling me. I've missed ten of her calls. Would she get mad at me because of what happened to Len? It was the normal reaction. I gulped before answering.

"Hello, Lenka-chan" I tried to remain calm and I stood up to see my reflection in the mirror. Luckily, my voice betrayed what my face showed. I was paler than usual.

"_Rin-san, you finally called!I've been calling you these past minutes!" _

She sounded impatient, like the usual Lenka I know (Len called her a tsundere). Her voice however was void of anger and accusation. For some reason, it eased me.

"_Anyways, can you go to our hospital. His room nuber is 207. Second floor. I needed someone here if ever onii-san wakes up since I'll go get him some change of clothes."_

If you're wondering why she said "_our hospital_" , their family owns the Kagamine Hospital.

"But, Lenka-chan-"

"_Stop it, Rin-san,_" Lenka interrupted me "_I know that you're sulking and blaming yourself for what happened to my brother. If you're worried, why not watch over him. __Au revoir~_ "

"Wait' Lenka-chan!"

Too late, she hanged up.

Now for these few moments, I spent most of my time debating with myself.

Should I go? I really need to make up for what I did to Len. I can also see what his condition is. But what if the staff and his family(besides Lenka,I guess) blame me for what happened to him. His accident wouldn't happen if I didn't throw that teddy bear. So maybe not? But… Len needs me doesn't he? Nah, There are a lot of nurses who can take care of him. Plus he has the angelic looks anybody could fall in love with-

Wait! I made up my mind… I'll go to the hospital. I can't stand it if girls especially those nurses will act lovey-dovey with my Len! Never!

I quickly put on a white dress and a dark blue blazer.

When I arrived at the hospital, I was still feeling uneasy. Through some twists and turns (I'm not familiar with the hospital my boyfriend's family owns mind you) I finally arrived. I opened the door and my heart did a little… okey my heart did a big tap dance. Why you ask? It's because of this picture perfect scene I saw.

Len was sleeping soundly though I suspect it's because of the anesthesia. Whatever caused him to be like this, maybe should I be thankful? Len looks like an angel. He seemed to be calm and problem free that I just sat beside him. I wonder if he's dreaming. Due to fatigue and relief, I'm getting sleepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

My mind is quite hazy. Am I dead? I guess not, I could feel my senses awake. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by this light. I blinked several times. My vision was blurry at first then it bean to clear. I observed my environment. Pure white walls and this "bunk" made me realize that I'm in a hospital. Though I don't know which hospital, I have a vague suspicion that I'm in our hospital.

I glanced to my side, maybe because it is what my instinct told me. What I saw made me blink again. Am I dreaming or I'm simply in heaven? What I saw was a beautiful sight to behold. Rin was sleeping and I swear that she looked like a celestial maiden.

Was she still angry with me? I hope not.

I tried to get up to give her a kiss but my body wouldn't allow me.

Curse this stupid anesthesia! Well… maybe I should stop being low and unintelligent by blaming a non-living thing. Lenka would really make fun of me.

But why was I given an anesthesia anyway? Was I operated? I guess I prefer not knowing.

The truth can sometimes hurt a lot.

How? Depending on the situation!

"Oyasumi nasai, Rinny" I muttered the held her hand.

I doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka's POV<strong>

The two love birds fell asleep. I never realize they were this tired. I smiled.

I had to admit that they look like twins; then again people say the same with onii-san and me.

Did I say that we can even pass ourselves as triplets? I went out the room after I left my brother's change of clothes. Why you ask?

Those two need all the privacy they can get.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheri:<strong> And the story is done… Maybe

**Lenka:** What is it really?

**Z:** Better find it next time.

**Cheri:** I find Len cheesy in this story

**Z:** Rin is somewhat a yandere while Lenka's a tsundere

**Len:** It your fault anyway.

**Che**_**ri***evil mode*_: Why?

**Rin** *sweatdrops*: You two are the authors

**Z:** We are the acting authors. We can only influence O-sama.

**Lenka:** That's hard to understand.

**Cheri**_*smiles innocently yet eyes are sparkling evilly*: Of course it is~_


End file.
